Never Forget to Remember
by x-xTemptationx-x
Summary: Birthday fic for our beautiful blonde! Different to quite a few others...I think, review and tell me! NaruSasu! YAOI!


**This was simply created because I love Naruto and today _is _his birthday so I thought I'd treat him! Also if you like this one-shot then thank 'SevenFeathers' and my best mate: SevenFeathers prompted me to write and best mate picked the rating (though she don't know that XD)**

**Story created at random so therefore means nothing! Just fun to write!**

**Disclaimer – **Don't own.

**Warning – **Rated 'M' meaning not suitable for young eyes even though NONE of you little people take any notice lol! As usual homophobes go away because I don't like you! Pure yaoi here mates!

Never Forget to Remember

Sasuke woke up with an annoying empty. His arms closed around nothing on his fine bed, what was missing? He was missing his cuddly pillow, his warm pillow that warmed up his bed, his heart, his life. Sitting up he looked around his room idly, everything that was normal was there, desk, bookshelf, wardrobe and some pictures, they were the newest edition to the room but the most treasured.

"Morning teme," Naruto said walking into Sasuke's room wearing one of Sasuke's large 'lazing-shirts.'

"There you were I thought I'd lost it," Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Huh? Lost what?" Naruto asked walking up to Sasuke with worry on his face.

Sasuke jumped out of the covers grabbing Naruto around the waist pulling the tensed blonde back into bed. Sasuke cuddled into Naruto's chest then sighed with what Naruto took as relief. "I thought I'd lost my pillow."

"You're so cuddly today," Naruto mused but wrapped his arms around his boyfriend anyway.

"Why shouldn't I be? Today is special," Sasuke stated giving Naruto a 'mess with me and die' look.

"Oh is it?" Naruto asked honesty showing on his sun kissed face. "Are you going somewhere?" Sasuke's mouth dropped open in shock, he tried a few times to form speech causing Naruto to chuckle. "You look like a fish!" After laughing a little bit more Naruto wriggled free from his frozen boyfriend kissing his forehead. "Anyway I've got some paper work I _have _to do or Baa-chan will skin me, don't forget you're meeting Sakura-chan and Ino-chan in half an hour."

Naruto left after kissing Sasuke lips as they closed. He bid goodbye and left; Sasuke knew that whenever Naruto did paperwork he did it where _no _one else was, like Hokage Mountain. He got up and went into the bathroom still not being able to think anything that went without the words _'he doesn't know!'_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura, the pink haired medical ninja, rumoured to be the smartest ninja of her time sat honestly confused as Sasuke sat with them. The raven was strange; his mouth constantly opened, froze there then snapped shut again. They had gotten together to discuss tonight's planned events but so far only Ino and Sakura had been speaking.

"Sasuke-kun if you have something to say then say it," Ino snapped, she had also noticed the raven's disinterest in their conversation. "This was _your _idea in the first place."

"We…we need to cancel," he muttered finally, his heart thumped painfully, he really didn't want to cancel.

"WHAT? WHY?" both Sakura and Ino yelled startling the shop they were in.

"Guess you found out huh brat?" asked a voice dripping with sarcasm.

The three spun around to see both Shizune and the current Hokage, Tsunade or as Naruto calls her 'baa-chan.' The blonde woman walked a little closer ignoring the bows that she received from the villagers. She told the three ninjas to follow her; she led them to Hokage tower not explaining why they were coming this way until they were in her office. There they saw that Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Jiraiya and their friends were all gathered, everyone looked confused bar Iruka and Tsunade.

"Uh, Hokage-sama could you explain why we're all here?" Kiba asked but Tsunade glared him back to his seat.

"Now that _everyone _is here then yes I will," she sighed resting her head on her laced hand. "Honestly it's hard to find them," she looked around and they were all waiting patiently. "Well yes, I heard that you are all planning something special for tonight and I was too late back to warn you."

"Warn us of what?" Sasuke asked crossing his arms, he didn't like word games.

She glared but knew that her information would be rather shocking. "Naruto-kun will _not _know what your party is for," she said closing her amber eyes. "Since he was little people have shunned him, blamed him, hated him and especially on this day. No one was an exception to this, even all of you at one point said you hated him because you didn't know any better."

There were many head that lowered in shame but Sasuke continued to glare at the woman who everyone called Hokage. "Get to the point!" his heart pounded.

"Fine. Naruto-kun doesn't know it's his birthday," Tsunade said flatly hearing many gasps of surprise. "Let me explain, after talking with Iruka-sensei it was made clear. He felt so much hatred towards today that he mentally blocks today out, he _knows _it's his birthday but he reframes from thinking it. You must have realised a pattern, every year Naruto vanished on the 10th of October no matter what."

"I once tried to celebrate it with him," Iruka said sadly. "I told him I'd treat him to ramen because it was he special day, he didn't even acknowledge that the day was special, he was 10 then, it's always been the same."

Sasuke's arms had dropped at such information, it made his heart crack, he could understand hating a birthday but always acting as though it was completely forgotten? He covered his eyes as if protecting him from believing in that truth, _'why haven't I ever been with him in his birthday?' _It was true every year on this day would drive him crazy with invitations to the festival, no one even knew what it was for but they invited him. Once he had accepted to go with Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura, Lee, Kiba and some others, they'd bumped into Naruto.

_Flashback_

_Sasuke and everyone talked and took part in the 'normal' festival activities. Everyone, bar Sasuke, cheered at the fireworks and shows, ate with the villagers, ran from the fan girls that had tracked Sasuke down and had a good time. Sasuke had wondered why Naruto hadn't joined them, he was usually the first to party with everyone and they were old enough to get drunk now, they were 16!_

"_Ha! That was so amazing!" Sakura exclaimed hugging Lee's arm._

"_It really was fun, we should go again next year," Ino said also clinging to her two month boyfriend._

"_And bring Naruto," Kiba said with a grin._

"_I wonder where our youthful friend went anyway," Lee said loudly. "It is not like him to miss a night out."_

"_Bet he would have liked it," Shikamaru said, he was slightly drunk._

_Just then a shivering Naruto walked out in front of them, he looked like he'd come from the forest. His blue eyes travelled over to his friends and widened as he saw that they were carrying festival goodies. "You went out?" he asked nervously._

"_Yeah it was awesome, there was fox hunting and this thing where you threw darts at fox heads," Sakura said gleefully._

"_Don't forget the fireworks, they spelt out defeat," Ino giggled._

"_You enjoyed it?" Naruto's fake smile spread onto his lips and only Sasuke noticed._

"_We're gonna go again next year, you want to come?" Kiba asked._

"_Uh, maybe," Naruto said._

_End Flashback_

And they did go again, Kiba had practically dragged the blonde with him making him take part in some of the games before slipping away. The next day Kiba and others had yelled at Naruto for ditching but the blonde simply smiled and said he'd not felt too well.

"Tsunade-sensei what is the festival about today?" Sakura asked who seemed to be reading Sasuke's thoughts.

"Sakura I thought you said we weren't gonna take him to the festival again…" Kiba started.

"WHAT?" Iruka and Tsunade screamed both tensing.

"What do you mean 'again'?" Tsunade growled.

"Please tell me you've never made him go there," Iruka said looking around at everyone with pleading eyes, they nodded.

"What's the big deal?" Kiba asked, the slowest one in the group.

"The festival is to celebrate the defeat of Kyuubi, the Nine Tailed Demon Fox that is seal inside Naruto," Jiraiya informed sadly. "The brats birthday is only acknowledged by death of Kyuubi not the birth of him."

"Oh no…" Ino stuttered. "We told him how good it was."

Shikamaru and Lee covered their girlfriends as they shook with anger, pity, sorrow, everything was mixing together. Everything seemed to line up, Naruto's disappearance whenever the festival came around and his disconnection from anyone.

Sasuke's body was shaking madly with this information; Naruto had seen the people he cared about joining in with the villagers' celebration. _'It must have been so painful for him, _he thought. _'I only figured out when his birthday was recently, I should have known before dammit!' _It's true, Naruto never brought up his birthday and when someone asked he'd say they'd missed it and then change the subject. The two of them had only been together for a year, well just a bit over. "The party is still on," Sasuke whispered.

"What?" just about everyone asked the hiding raven.

"I said the party is still on," he looked up to see that for the first time the Hokage was smiling at him. "We'll show him that his life is worth celebrating." He set his gaze at the Hokage but saw everyone nod in agreement.

"I think I know why the brat loves you after all Uchiha," Tsunade said. "I'm glad he brought your sorry ass back here."

"Thanks you old hag," he said turning to leave with a victorious smirk.

"I think Sasuke-kun is going to give Naruto-kun his present first," Ino said amused. "Lets get everything ready."

"Right!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Sasuke teme let me go," Naruto scolded as the Uchiha dragged him back to the mansion. "I've got work to do."

"Yes you do," Sasuke replied seductively throwing Naruto's papers onto the table then leading the curious blonde upstairs.

"Sasuke you came to get me for this?" Naruto asked as Sasuke pushed him onto the bed.

"No dobe," he whispered I wanted to tell you something first, Sasuke lent down to whisper in Naruto's ear. "Happy Birthday, I love you."

Naruto flinched, "h…how do you know?" he asked.

"I told you today was special, it's your birthday," Sasuke continued kissing Naruto's neck. "I just plan on making it a little more _fun._"

Tears spread in Naruto's eyes, he couldn't remember feeling this warm, he'd tried to ever avoid letting anyone know. Sasuke pulled away from his neck and kissed his eyes. "Sasuke…"

"Naruto, there is more than me," Sasuke said calmly kissing the blonde as he unbuttoned both their shirts. "There are lots of people around who love you, people who want to share your birthday with you but you know what I want right now?"

"What?" Naruto asked rubbing his hands up Sasuke's bare chest.

"I want to love you, I want you to see how much love I have for you Naruto," Sasuke didn't usually like being soft but today he could make an exception.

Naruto's hormones couldn't take the slow stripping, this is how Sasuke was going to show him but he didn't need this to know, didn't mean he didn't _want_ it though. "I know you love me just took a while to see," Naruto muttered. "But I'm afraid you are undressing too slowly my little uke."

"Well that's your problem," Sasuke teased getting in the mood properly.

Suddenly Sasuke's trousers disappeared faster than the blink of an eye and Naruto climbed on top of him. The blonde smirked down at his sexy Uchiha, _'Dammit does he have to be this hot? I could get used to this birthday present.' _While that Naruto nibbled on the raven snow neck while undoing his own trousers slipping them off. Now both boys were in nothing but their boxers, Naruto went down to Sasuke's tented shorts nuzzling it happy.

"Tease," Sasuke hissed.

"Fine, no teasing today," Naruto said with an evil glint to his eye. "You're gonna regret it." Naruto wet three fingers with as little as possible and trust them inside his raven who practically screamed at the intruding fingers. "I know you liked that."

"Dammit," Sasuke moaned. "Hurry up."

"Aw, won't you even beg?" Naruto taunted thrusting his fingers hard against that spot that sent his lover screaming. "You know you want to beg me Sasu-chan."

"Please," Sasuke whimpered giving in to his sadistic boyfriend. "Ah please Naruto!"

"Master!" Naruto stated hitting that spot again.

"Oh! Master p…please…AH!" Sasuke would never admit that he liked these kinds of games.

"Much better!" Naruto removed his finger pulling Sasuke's knees over his shoulder positioning himself.

He thrust inside, deep, this wasn't their first time so Sasuke was used to Naruto's size by now but it still did hurt a bit. The blonde pulled out then he again went inside drawing out pleasure filled cries from Sasuke's throat. "Master, more…faster," Sasuke begged and got what he wished. "Ah NARUTO! Harder PLEASE!"

Naruto complied knowing that neither of them could hold out much longer, it was always tighter when they did it raw. Naruto slammed inside with more energy than normal striking Sasuke's prostate repeatedly. "Ah Sasuke…I…love…you," Naruto moaned grabbing Sasuke's cock rubbing it so that the raven went first.

"Me too Naruto…AHHH!" he screamed as his orgasm swallowed him then felt Naruto's thrust quicken before the blonde released himself.

Naruto collapsed beside his boyfriend exhausted; his arms went around Sasuke on instinct and the raven cuddled up. "We aren't done yet dobe," Sasuke said laughing at Naruto's expression. "Pervert!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Sasuke why are we…?"

"SURPISE!" called many different voices and people jumped out from behind objects that Naruto hadn't seen before.

"What the? What's going on?" Naruto asked staring at Sasuke confused.

"It's your birthday party idiot," Sakura said punching him lightly.

"My what?" Naruto asked tears begging in his eyes.

Sasuke pulled his love into a hug and kissed him in front of everyone, not that anyone in the room didn't know about the two of them. "Your. Birthday. Party!" Naruto hugged onto Sasuke burying his teary eyes in his shoulder Sasuke seemed to panic. "Are you ok? Is something wrong?"

Naruto's tear stained face lifted, "I'm happy, I'm so happy," Naruto said trying to wipe away the tears. "Thank you, thank you all so much!"

"What are friends for?" Ino said then turned to the crowd. "Only one thing left now."

The lights dimmed. "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday Naruto, happy birthday to you!" A large chocolate cake was placed in front of the fox like boy with nineteen candles on it. "Well make a wish!"

"What for? Everything I want is here," Naruto said with a smile that warmed everyone. "Well I guess I could…" he blew.

"What did you wish for?" Kiba asked patting his friends back.

Naruto kissed Sasuke before replying, "for more ramen!"

**Hope you liked! **

**Bye-Bye**


End file.
